Bolinhas de Sabão
by Londish
Summary: Como uma bolinha de sabão ela não iria desaparecer. .::One-Shot!::.


Bem, a minha primeira one-shot *.* Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews :3

Naruto e as suas personagens não são minhas...ainda! ò.ó

##########

O dia estava solarengo. Um autêntico dia de Primavera. A leve brisa que passava por entre as ramificações das árvores mais altas e pelos os arbustos mais baixos, atreviam-se a brincar com os cabelos longos da jovem que se mantinha sentada na beira de uma fonte, que jorrava água para os lados. Na fonte de mármore branco, os peixinhos dourados brincavam. As crianças pediam ás mães para lhes comprar um gelado, os casais amorosos estavam debaixo das árvores com as suas devidas actividades, os mais velhos davam migalhas de pão aos pombos que por ali andavam.

A rapariga de cabelos longos e escuros, com reflexos azulados, fazia uma coisa muito mais interessante. Bolinhas de sabão. Há muito tempo que não fazia aquilo, senão mesmo a primeira vez que faça aquilo. O seu pai nunca foi do género afectivo, que leva as filhas ao parque, mas não era por isso que desgostava dele. Muito pelo contrário, mas havia alguém que pelo qual o seu coração batia mais depressa, só ao pensar; corava ao simples toque dele e desmaiava se ele se aproximasse demasiado, tendo em conta o que seria demasiado para Hinata.

Mergulhava a palhinha recortada em quatro partes, na mistura de água e detergente para a loiça e soprava delicadamente. Bolinhas de sabão coloridas afastavam-se do seu local de origem indo directamente ao céu, mas nunca lá chegavam. Hinata observava cada bolinha a subir no seu trajecto, sorria quando elas desapareciam e os pingos caiam para o chão, formando brilho ao cair. Os seus calções e top branco já estavam ligeiramente molhados, por estar ao lado da fonte. Achou melhor levantar-se e ir fazer as suas bolinhas mágicas para outro lado.

- Para onde hei-de eu ir? - Olhou em volta, com o dedo sobre o queixo. - Já sei! É o local ideal para as fazer e, além disso, tenho a certeza que não estará lá ninguém. - Sorriu e correu para um anfiteatro, situado no extremo do parque verde.

Correu até chegar ao sítio pensado. Parou ao ver uma figura masculina deitada sobre uma bancada. Ela aproximou-se dele e foi aí que o reconheceu, apesar de já saber quem era, tinha de ter a certeza.

"Naruto-kun..."

Os cabelos dourados e naturalmente rebeldes, agitavam-se à medida que o vento passava. Com tanto sítio bom para dormir um pouco, porque é que ele tinha de ir para ali? Justamente quando ela também lá estava? Hinata, com as mãos a tremer ligeiramente, aproximou-se dele. A expressão estava serena e linda, como sempre, pensava ela. Pôs o recipiente com a mistura mágica ao lado do belo adormecido e aproximou a mão trémula da face dele. Queria tanto tocar naquele rosto, por momentos pensou que fosse possível ele gostar dela da mesma maneira que ela gostava dele, mas viu que era impossível. Porque adequada ao feitio do Naruto, só a Sakura servia para o lugar.

Parou a mão a milímetros da bochecha dele, com aqueles típicos traços. Seria melhor parar por ali e retomar à sua ideia original. Pegou de novo no recipiente e sentou-se ao lado do loiro adormecido.

- Acho que não fará mal... - Sorriu e levou a parte da palhinha seca à boca, soprando ligeiramente.

- O que é que não fará mal?

Hinata quase que se engasgou. Olhou para o lado e viu aquelas duas safiras reluzentes a finta-la tão intensamente que só queria esconder-se. As bochechas coraram tão depressa, que mal ela teve tempo para respirar decentemente. Ali estava ele. Sentado ao seu lado, com uma t-shirt azul-marinha, uns calções com alguns rasgões e uns chinelos. Ela não o tinha ouvido a levantar-se. Talvez...talvez...ele fosse mágico! Hinata afastou logo esse pensamento da cabeça, por também não conseguia pensar em mais nada com ele por perto.

- Hinata-chan? Estás bem? Estás um pouco vermelha, será que é febre? - A mão dele posou sob a testa dela. - Parece tudo normal. - Pôs as pernas em cima da bancada e sentou-se à chinês. - O que fazes por aqui com este calor?

- E-e-e-e-e-eu...e-e-e-eu... - Gaguejar agora não! A voz não lhe saía correctamente.

- Tu...? - Incentivo-a de modo a continuar, com aquele sorriso que só ele conseguia fazer. - O que é isso nas tuas mãos? - Apontou para o frasquinho e a palhinha recortada. - Estás a fazer bolhas de sabão? Também posso fazer? Isto é...podes ensinar-me como se faz?

Hinata olhava admirada para ele. Como é que ele não sabia fazer bolinhas de sabão enquanto que o resto do mundo sabia? Aquele rapaz não tivera ninguém que lhe ensinasse? Pensou por momentos. Claro que não...ninguém se aproximava dele até a uns tempos atrás. Sorriu tristemente.

- Hm? Hinata-chan, está tudo bem? Não precisas de me ensinar. - Passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes. - Eu posso apenas ver, se quiseres. - Esboçou um sorriso.

- Eu ensino-te. Afinal, não tem nenhum truque especial. - Falou pela primeira vez sem gaguejar, para ele, com um sorriso. - Então é assim...

Deu-lhe o frasco e a palhinha recortada, explicando passo a passo como haveria de fazer uma bola enorme.

- Então, é só molhar a ponta recortada e soprar? - Falou ele como se fosse a coisa mais fantástica do mundo tivesse sido descoberta por ele. - Eu quero experimentar!

Mergulhou a ponta recortada na mistura, apontou para o céu e soprou. Soprou com tanta força que saiu um pequena jacto de água, acertando no chão. Hinata riu timidamente. O loiro gostou do som da suas gargalhadas, porque continuou a fazer a mesma asneira umas três vezes seguidas.

- É assim, Hinata-chan? - Pergunta ele inocentemente.

- Estás lá quase, Naruto-kun. - Ela sorriu e aproximou-se um pouco mais dele. - Eu exemplifico. - Tomou as coisas das mãos dele e fez ela. Mas ao invés de sair água de forma agressiva, uma graciosa bolha gigante saía da palhinha.

Naruto observava-a atentamente. Estudando todos os seus movimentos para captar o segredo de tal graciosidade. A rapariga morena já sem fôlego deixou a bolha gigante subir ao céu, e viu-a a rebentar.

- Foi fantástico, Hinata-chan! Agora sou eu, outra vez!

Ela entregou as coisas ao loiro, sentido o toque dele nas mãos pequenas. Arrepiou-se no momento e corou, ao mesmo tempo. Ela sonhava muitas vezes como era estar nos braços dele, ter a cabeça deitada sobre o peito dele e ouvir o seu coração bater por ela. Tantas noites esses sonhos passavam pela mente dela. Por sua vez, Naruto, também se arrepiou ao sentir as mãos delicadas da rapariga ao seu lado. Sentiu o seu coração a bater mais depressa. O que seria aquilo? Nunca tinha estado naquela situação.

- A-ah b-bem...tenta não soprar com muita força, s-s-sim? - Deixou logo as mãos dele, virando a face corada para o lado.

Ele sorriu. Ela nunca mudava. Mas ainda não tinha desmaiado. Isso era motivo de comemoração!

- Hinata-chan, agora é que eu estou a ver... - Olhou para a palhinha. - Estamos os dois a fazer isto pela mesma palhinha...

Ela não percebeu onde é que ele queria chegar, mas virou-se para ele. Deixando que ele continuasse com a linha de pensamento.

- Quer dizer que os nosso lábios tocaram aqui - Apontou para a ponta seca. - Então... - Corou levemente. - É como se nos tivéssemos a beijar, mas só que...indirectamente. - Ele riu um bocado atrapalhado.

Este pensamento ainda fez com que ela corasse ainda mais. Antes que pudesse falar, ele interrompeu.

- Se bem que um beijo directo deve ser muito melhor, não? - Sorriu amavelmente.

Será que ele queria dizer mesmo aquilo que ela estaria a pensar? Será que ele, Uzumaki Naruto, queria um beijo dela, nos lábios? Reparou que ele estava bem próximo de si.

- O que me dizes? Posso? - Ele perguntou tão inocentemente.

- M-m-m-m-mas... - Calou-se logo ao sentir os lábios quentes dele pressionados conta os seus.

Sentiu-se tão bem, como se estivesse indo directa ao céu, ás nuvens. Mas ela não ia desaparecer, não agora.

##########

Tadã! Espero que tenham gostado :3

E não se esqueçam de reviews =D


End file.
